


blackout poetry collection

by clonky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, blackout poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: yeah! all original documents are linked in the note before each chapter





	blackout poetry collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original document: http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-1342

This Voyager spacecraft was built by a community inhabiting Gliese 445-C. This is our message to your world.

Ever since we discovered your signals, searching for answers among the static and the chaos, we found images, music, thoughts, feelings, and you. We communicated with your world, who kept our existence secret. To prevent shock or reduce your impact, it did not matter. We could touch another and know we are not alone.

We learned from you. Our meeting was miraculous. We lived beyond, and we lived well. But we could never thank you. From our far away place, we deciphered you, and over time became your equal.

Together, advancing the universe. We shared our technology with you in secret, to try and re-pay you. We could fly to the universe's birth, and its death. The entirety of creation was within our mutual grasp.

That would not be. Before we emerged, from the sky above, our lives were ended. We do not know why. We live on a dying world. We cannot maintain our technology. We will not go on.

We could have tried to destroy you. Some of us felt we should act. We could hear your world, unknowing, uncaring. We could reduce you to ashes. We came so close. Maybe, if we could destroy you, then you could save us.

From the stars came Voyager. Your gift. Your message, filled with your music and your joy, showed such touching desperation to find another. We fell in love all over again.

We do not know if you can save us one day. You say you are trying to survive through your time, so you may live into mine. I really hope you do.

Above all else, there is one thing you need to know.

From one maker of music to another, across all worlds, all times, no matter what you do or become: you are nothing less than beautiful.


End file.
